


A Match Made In Heaven

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Blind Date, Blow Job, Condoms, Dean in Glasses, Dean loves to bottom, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Good Boy, Hair Pulling, Intercrural Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Matchmaker Charlie, Mention of Bondage, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Size Kink, Slurs, Spanking, Sub Dean, Teacher Dean, accidental stalking, adult boutique, at first implied and later confirmed, butt plug, cas/inias friendship, dom Cas, marking kink, photographer cas, professional dominant cas, retail worker cas, safe sex, sex on the first date, the tiniest bit of subdrop, there are several kinks that are only discussed or brought up in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: On his way home that evening, he drives past a store he’s noticed a hundred times before but never actually checked it out. A brightly lit sign identifies the building asTouched By An Angeland the subtitle appears to be ‘Adult Boutique’ but Dean can’t really tell from this distance where he’s stopped at a red light. He chews on his lip for a moment. Really, wouldn’t that be more fun to check out than the Family Planning section at the pharmacy?En route to the condom aisle, Dean passes the section dedicated to bondage and he pauses at the display of ropes. Nowthere’san idea…He only has a moment to scope it out though before he hears a familiar voice.“Dean?”





	A Match Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [nat](http://lostboycas.tumblr.com/) who won the Flower Crown Award for best overall in my [joint tumblr awards](http://goodtidingsdean.tumblr.com/post/160325282524/) this past spring! She literally waited for so long on this because dean and cas would not stop being cute and fluffy and juST FUCK ALREADY but they finally did and I really hope she likes this.
> 
> This was not beta'd so if you notice any spelling errors please feel free to point them out to me in the comments!

Charlie Bradbury is a terrible influence on Dean. All she has to do is turn her big brown eyes on him, and Dean’s a goner. Running a quick errand, dropping her off after a night out, and going on blind dates of her design are apparently all game when you’re the reason someone stays sane through college.

Even with totally different majors and now careers, Charlie has managed to stick by Dean through thick and thin, and he couldn’t be more grateful for her friendship.

But occasionally she pushes it and Dean has to put his foot down.

“Charlie, for the last time, _no more blind dates.”_

“Okay, look, I know that’s what you said after the Amara debacle”—Dean shudders—“but what if I can promise you this guy is _totally different_ and _not a creeper_ and I’m sure you will _really_ like him?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Charles.” Dean sighs. “I just don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“Dean.” She taps his glasses back up his nose and Dean frowns at her. “Dean, Dean, Dean. You’ve had a couple of duds, it’s true.”

“Hey, not my fau—”

“But when this guy gets here in the next ten minutes you will see that I actually a very good matchmaker and you have nothing to worry about.”

“The next ten—? What the hell, Charlie?”

“Surprise?” She sips her beer innocently. “In the spirit of total honesty he doesn’t know it’s a date either.”

“That doesn’t actually make me feel better. What if I had had poop on my jeans today?”

“But you don’t!” Charlie points out cheerfully. “Today was an easy day and you know it, between gym time and your nature walk and a longer nap time.”

Dean grumbles in response, only acknowledging a little bit that Charlie might be right, today is as good as it gets for a blind date on a school day. Charlie distracts him from thinking about the date for a few more minutes with asking after his students before her phone chirps.

“Oh good, he’s here!”

“Wha—?”

Charlie stands and waves at a guy who just entered the bar. He’s tall and White with big blue eyes and a kind smile when he sees Charlie. Dude’s wearing a trench coat which, okay, but Dean’s not exactly one to judge someone’s fashion sense when he wears jeans and band tees and flannels every day of the year. Unless it’s pajama day, when he’s rocking a onesie.

Besides, the dark jeans and pale yellow button down he’s wearing under the trench coat appear to be nicely fitted. If Dean saw this guy somewhere else he might have tried to put the moves on him (or at least thought about it before chickening out). The man seems to notice Dean sitting there when he’s halfway to them, his brow furrowing.

“Unless I’ve got to give Dorothy some bad news,” he starts, extending an arm to Charlie for a hug. “I’m assuming that this is another one of your date ideas for me.” Holy shit, does this guy drink gravel with his coffee in the morning?

“As a matter of fact yes, this delicious hunk of man is all for you!”

“Charlie—”

“Okay see you tomorrow, Cas, Dean, later! Toodles!” And with that, Charlie rushes out the door.

“At least she left money for her drink,” the man—Cas—notes as he lowers himself into her vacated seat. “I am sorry though, for the, uh, surprise.”

“Charlie’s set me up on dates before,” Dean admits. “And for what it’s worth, when she and I came here after school, I didn’t know it would be a date either.”

“That is actually a relief,” Cas says, and Dean can tell a little of the tension has left his shoulders. He shrugs out of the coat, leaving it on the back of his chair, and he loosens the blue tie around his neck. “Then I hope you don’t mind if I make myself comfortable? Order a drink?”

“Not at all,” Dean gestures vaguely, fighting his rising arousal. He takes a sip of his rum and coke and adjusts his glasses. He notices Cas watching him attentively and flushes.

“You said you and Charlie came here after school? I wasn’t aware that Charlie was studying for anything, at least it’s never come up before.”

“Oh, no, sorry. I’m a teacher—preschool—so I drove over here after the kiddos went home. Charlie and I have known each other since college and this is our favorite happy hour spot.”

“I see. Yes, this seems to be very nice.” Cas smiles and Dean feels his heart flutter a bit. _Down boy._

At that moment, a waiter comes by and Cas flags him down to order a cider beer. Dean only has a moment to breathe before he’s back to being the focus of Cas’s attention. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt, like Cas is staring directly into his soul. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it, though. It’s… comforting, in an odd way for someone you only just met.

“Tell me about yourself?” Cas prompts him, breaking Dean’s train of thought.

“Oh, uh, there’s not much really. I love kids so I always knew I wanted to teach. I’ve been at this school about five years now. Uh, I’ll be finishing up my Master’s degree in the next year or so.”

“That’s very impressive, Dean.” He blushes. “You must have tons of fun stories about your kids.”

“Loads.” Dean grins, thinking about how Micah nearly fell into the river today for the _second_ time this year _and it’s only November._ They end up going through a couple of beers each this way, one story leading to the next. One story reminds Cas of his older brother Michael, which prompts Dean to talk about his brother Sam, who’s just finishing up his Master’s degree for Social Work. It turns out Cas’s cousin Balthazar is also a Social Worker, and eventually they’re talking about policy related to child welfare and public education.

“What I don’t get is why they think _cutting_ our funding is going to solve a single one of these problems.”

“It truly is confusing,” Cas replies. “They have their priorities completely backward from how teachers and people who _actually work with children_ suggest they do things.”

Dean sighs, and then feels his stomach rumble with hunger. “Uh, I guess we’ve been sitting here long enough for me to get hungry.”

“Oh.” Cas looks just as surprised as he does. “I—I didn’t even realize. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Nah, Cas, it’s not totally your fault. I mean it _is_ your fault that you kept me talking, but it’s no big deal. Hand me a menu?” Cas smirks at his teasing but hands it over anyway. “Their wings are really good here, but I’m not gonna get them since wings are just my drunk food. What do you think you’ll get?”

Cas chuckles. “I think I’ll get the basket of fries. Do you know if the fruit salad’s any good?”

“Uh, yeah, I think Charlie’s had it before, I’ll be honest though when I’m at a bar I’m not looking for fruit.”

“Yes, clearly you’re looking for meat.”

There’s a beat of silence before Dean bursts out laughing.

“Oh my God, Cas, you—” He can’t finish his sentence between giggles.

Cas is smiling at him again. “See, I knew it would be a good joke; except now the joke’s on _me_ because now I have to say that I’m _not_ looking for meat, but I totally definitely _am_ looking for meat, just, uh, the _other_ kind. _Exclusively_ the other kind, one might say. I’m a big fan of _that_ meat. Just not the _other_ meat.”

Dean howls. “Cas, you’re killing me. Let me see if I’m understanding you correctly, though. You’re a gay vegetarian?”

“A gay vegan,” Cas corrects. “A big fan of some meats and not others.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Dean removes his glasses in order to wipe the little bit of wetness from his eyes. “I haven’t laughed that hard in a while.”

“Well, I’m glad _you_ think I’m funny.” Cas preens and Dean’s crush on this dork gets just a little bigger. He might actually have to tell Charlie _thank you_ for this blind date.

“Cas, is there some place else you’d rather go? Where you can get a bigger meal than fries and fruit salad?” Dean offers.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you, Dean, but I’ll manage.”

“It’s no big deal. It’s our date after all, we can do whatever we want to, right?”

Cas looks thoughtful. “I suppose you’re right. You feeling good to drive?”

“Yeah absolutely.” Dean pulls out his wallet to leave enough for their drinks. Cas tries to stop him but Dean protests. “I’ll pay here, you pay there. Deal?”

Cas’s eyebrows scrunch together and Dean has to fight every urge to kiss him. “Fine, fine. Maybe… That is, I could pay for drinks next time?”

Dean couldn’t fight his smile if he tried. “I’d love to Cas. I’ll follow you to this other place, okay?”

“All right.” Cas smiles with his gums and Dean thinks he might be a little bit in love already.

They wind up at a restaurant that boasts both vegan and meat-eater options and Dean is hooked. He orders the same thing Cas does, but with bacon and eggs, and he is not disappointed.

“Holy shit, this is good.” He moans around another bite. “I love the sauce with the fries.”

“It’s good right?” Cas looks damn pleased with himself and Dean kind of wants to kiss the smirk off his face.

“Very good.” The air around their table is charged with an electric tension, like at any moment there will be sparks of lightning between them. Cas’s eyes are a bright blue like the clearest crystal pools. His wide pink lips are slowly curving up into a smile as Dean watches, mesmerized like he’s seeing a sunrise.

“I will admit that when I realized Charlie had tricked us into a date, I wasn’t hopeful. But this is one of the best dates I’ve ever been on,” says Cas.

Dean agrees, nodding forcefully. He glances at the clock on the wall, just over Cas’s shoulder. It’s only a quarter past eight. Should he…?

“Look, maybe this is, ah, a little forward,” he starts, looking down at the wood grain on their table. “But I don’t want this to end just yet. Would you… want to come over?”

“I’d love that,” Cas tells him, an earnest smile on his face. Dean breathes a sigh of relief and flags down their waiter for the check which Cas immediately swipes, the bastard.

Cas follows Dean home in the his truly awful-looking pick-up truck. He insists that it runs just fine and he doesn’t need anything particularly pretty just to drive somewhere. Dean just rolls his eyes and pats his Baby lovingly.

Dean opens the door to his somewhat tidy living room and gestures for Cas to sit down on his couch, taking Cas’s trench coat to the closet.

“Can I get you anything?” Dean asks, suddenly nervous about having Cas in his home. He’s really interested in this guy and—

“I mean, it’s up to you, Dean. Otherwise we can get right to the main event.”

Dean nearly chokes on his next breath. Cas’s smile is devilish from his perch on the couch. And then he goes and pats the cushion next to him like an invitation when that is _Dean’s_ couch, thank you. Obviously Dean still goes and sits next to him; like hell is he going to pass up this kind of opportunity.

He sits so their hip and thigh are pressed close together and twists his torso to get a look at Cas. Those blue eyes roam all over his face and down his chest making Dean feel warm all over. He reaches across to take Cas’s hand in his own. Cas’s right arm is draped across the back of the couch, beckoning Dean closer into an embrace. Dean feels a smile spreading across his face, and he sees one on Cas’s lips as well. He tilts forward to bring their smiles together and sighs happily into their first kiss.

Cas brings his arm down to wrap around Dean’s shoulders and hold him close. Dean revels in the feeling of Cas’s long fingers wrapping around his two hands and Cas’s lips pressing insistently against his own. He opens his mouth to test Cas’s reaction to a little tongue and he is not disappointed. Cas lets out a contented noise and keeps kissing him; Dean’s head is getting lighter by the second with how thoroughly _nice_ it is to be kissing Cas. He could do this for hours.

Cas squeezes Dean’s fingers gently before dropping his hold, only to wrap his arm around Dean’s waist. Dean brings his empty hands up to Cas’s chest to rub against the toned muscle there, up to squeeze his broad shoulders, up to lace his fingers through Cas’s dark locks and tug, just a little bit. Cas groans and doubles his efforts at kissing Dean’s breath away, his wide hands burning brands into Dean’s back and side. His left hand drops and drops until Dean feels it hot on his ass and he moans into Cas’s open mouth at the touch.

“C’mere,” Cas breathes against Dean’s cheek, squeezing and tugging and pulling Dean into a new position. Seated in Cas’s lap, Dean uses his hands in Cas’s hair to bring their lips together again. Cas has fantastically thick thighs and Dean’s never been so grateful for his bowed legs before, carefully balancing so he’s not quite pressed flush against Cas’s abdomen or sitting back fully against Cas’s legs. More importantly he’s worried about rubbing his erection against Cas and what kind of shameless behavior would follow. Cas probably isn’t even close to as hard as he is—just from making out!—so it might get weird.

Then Cas huffs and drags Dean’s hips down into his lap, using his grip on Dean’s waist for leverage. Dean can’t help but gasp at the feeling of their two straining cocks, trapped beneath layers of denim and cotton.

“You’re so hot for me, Dean.” Cas kisses along his jaw. “You’re so hard and I am, too. You’ve got me so riled up I can hardly stand it.”

 _“Cas,”_ Dean moans, halfway to begging already and no one’s taken off any clothing yet. “Hold on.” He releases one hand from Cas’s hair and grabs his glasses off his nose. Cas makes a noise like a growl and grips Dean’s wrist tightly.

“Leave them on.” That voice rumbles through his chest.

“O—okay,” he stammers. “But this is coming off.” He tugs on Cas’s tie, sitting back in Cas’s lap to undo the knot. Cas’s hands keep moving over his back and ass and his eyes are dark as they regard Dean’s heaving chest, his no doubt flushed cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful,” Cas whispers when Dean is finally successful in removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Dean blushes even more and buries his face into the newly exposed skin, kissing and sucking as his fingers descend, opening each button. He pulls the hem from Cas’s pants and rucks it up around his gorgeously toned tummy. It’s not a six pack, it’s even better, tanned skin over a sturdy frame and oh God Dean desperately hopes that Cas wants to top.

They lean over enough that Cas can get his shirt off the rest of the way, followed by his undershirt. Then he’s tugging at Dean’s sleeves and Dean loses his flannel and the AC/DC shirt he’d worn to school and out on their date. This reminds him that he hadn’t been planning on going on a date tonight and he certainly hadn’t been planning on _sleeping with someone_ tonight and fuck he isn’t prepared—

“Dean.” Cas’s deep voice soothes him and he opens his eyes. Cas puts one hand on the back of Dean’s head and guides him into a series of gentle kisses. “Are you okay? You got kind of tense just now.”

“What? Yeah.” Dean kisses Cas again. “I just—I wasn’t planning on anything happening and… I dunno. Is it weird that we’re hooking up like this? The first time we’ve met?”

Cas grins with one side of his mouth and Dean’s heart stutters in his chest. “No, I don’t think it’s weird. I think we’ve got something special. Do you?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles widely. “Yeah I really do. You’re interesting and awesome and hot as hell—”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“—and a great kisser like, wow, and maybe I’m a little nervous but it’s not you it’s me—”

“You’re easily the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and I love kissing you. Do you want to continue?”

“Y—yeah,” Dean stammers, blushing profusely. “I—I’m just a little nervous because like I’m not prepared, I didn’t—“

“Hey,” Cas soothes him, running those strong hands up and down Dean’s sides. “Hey. It’s fine. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“But I _want to,”_ Dean huffs. “I totally definitely want to. But I didn’t—“

“You’re so cute when you pout.” Cas kisses him right between the eyebrows and Dean has to fight not to smile. “I can wait right here while you get comfortable, Dean. I don’t want to push you at all.”

Dean kisses him firmly before using one hand to cup Cas’s head and the other skims down his tanned chest, relishing the way Cas’s breath hitches at the touch.

“Or,” Dean says. “Or how about we do some fun things now and save other fun things for next time.”

He swears Cas’s pupils dilate just a little bit more. “Why Dean, that sounds like a great idea.” Cas pulls him in again for another searing kiss, tongues and hands exploring. He definitely does not whine in frustration when Cas stops kissing his lips, nor does he sigh in relief when Cas trails his hot mouth down the side of Dean’s neck.

“I tend to be… a take-charge kind of person,” Cas is saying and Dean works to keep up while his hips are still grinding in Cas’s lap. “In my daily life and in the bedroom, too.”

“I like that,” Dean pants, eyes half closed and his face turned up to the ceiling.

“Yes, well, I don’t want to force you into anything, I—“

 _“Cas.”_ Dean stills his hips (with a good amount of effort) and moves his hands up to rest on Cas’s shoulders. He tilts his chin down so Cas can see his eyes and how clear they are, how clearly he’s thinking. “I’m not—I’m not a professional or anything, but if you wanna dominate me, I ain’t gonna say no. Like, we can use the stoplights or whatever? For colors. So you know that I’m comfortable. If that’s what you’re getting at, I mean.”

Cas grins. “I’m happy to hear you say that, Dean. We’ve established that I won’t put my cock in your ass tonight”—at this he gives Dean’s ass a squeeze which is frankly just un-fucking-fair—“but there are plenty of other things we can do. My cock in your mouth? Or yours in mine? Do you like playing with your nipples? Using my hands on your balls and perinium? My tongue? We can grind just like this, or get our cocks out and—“

“Oh my God, yes to all of that just _get on with it.”_ Dean’s never been this close to coming while his pants are still on.

“So you like dirty talk,” Cas hums. “Hair pulling?”

“Didn’t know this was a kink negotiation,” Dean teases. He’s back to grinding down on Cas’s erection, using his hands on the back of the couch for leverage, but Cas seems unflappable.

“Just making sure we are on the same page,” Cas smirks at him before popping the button on Dean’s fly. He groans and arches into Cas’s touch. “You’re so responsive,” Cas tells him. “I love it.”

“Love this,” Dean moans. “Feels so good, Cas.”

Cas practically growls—which is seriously a kink Dean didn’t even know he _had_ —and flips them over. Dean swoons a bit at the show of strength, now pinned underneath a horny vegan and kissing him back for all he’s worth. Dean gives in, absolutely ready to let Cas take the reins. He’s never done anything more serious than having his hands bound with a feather boa before, and that was pretty much just a silly drunken romp. If Cas is serious about being a Dom, well, Dean’s more than on board with seeing where _that_ will lead.

He lets his hands wander over Cas’s muscular back and up into Cas’s hair, appreciating the way Cas is attacking his jaw with little love bites. With his legs spread wide (and boy if that’s not a fucking turn on) he can feel Cas’s dick right up against his own. Cas works their hips together with blinding efficiency and suddenly Dean isn’t sure he can hold on much longer.

“Cas,” he pants. “Cas, fuck, I’m gonna—“

At that, Cas pulls up and puts some space between their bodies. He looks down at Dean’s no doubt red as a tomato face and smirks. His hair is a fucking wreck from Dean’s fingers and he looks so damned good like this.

“Cas,” Dean whines at him. “C’mon.”

“I haven’t decided what I want to do first, Dean.” Cas rears back to sit upright, running his hands down Dean’s body to his hips where he squeezes. “Let’s get you out of these pants.”

Dean wastes no time in lifting his hips to let Cas pull off his jeans and his boxer briefs in one go. Then Cas reaches into the drawer of his coffee table and smirks again when he finds condoms there. Dean just huffs at him.

“You gonna do something about it?”

“I intend to,” Cas says darkly, and Dean shivers in response.

Cas rips one open and, after pumping Dean’s cock a few times, he slides it right on. Dean bites his lip and watches Cas curl over in order to bring his lips down over the head.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ he curses. Cas’s mouth is hot when he sucks Dean all the way down. “Holy fucking hell.” Either Cas doesn’t have a gag reflex or he’s just really good at giving blowjobs because he’s got the whole dick in there and Dean doesn’t mean to brag but his is a good size. Oh man, he hopes Cas is fucking _hung._

When Dean gets close to orgasm again, he tugs on Cas’s hair. “Cas, I’m close again.”

“Mmm,” Cas hums and pull off. “Good boy.”

Now _that_ is an unexplored kink that Dean is ready to embrace. If Cas was still touching any part of his body at all he’d probably have exploded at the sound of that endearment in Cas’s gruff voice. Gruffer now after having Dean’s cock down his throat, fucking Christ.

Cas tells him to take a few deep breaths and calm down and Dean obeys, anticipating Cas’s next move. His prayers are answered when Cas opens his own fly.

“Do you want me to leave my pants on, Dean?”

“Uh,” Dean thinks. “Not sure I’ve ever tried it?”

“I find it can… heighten the senses a bit. You’ll feel a different sensation here on your thighs.” He brushes his fingers over the soft skin where Dean’s ass and thigh meet and Dean shudders.

“Okay,” Dean agrees. “If you’re into it.”

Cas smiles predatorily and grabs another condom package. He opens it at the same time he pulls himself out and _Jesus Christ on a cracker_ Cas has a nice dick. Dean sincerely laments the fact that he’s not getting that in his ass tonight, but whatever Cas has in mind will probably still be amazing.

When Cas instructs him to lift his legs, Dean does so eagerly. Cas touches his knees lightly in order to bring his legs together and he pushes on them to move toward his head. Before Dean can protest that he is nowhere near this flexible, Cas is rubbing his finger at Dean’s perineum. Dean moans outright and clutches at his knees, promising his hamstrings that if they can endure this it’s going to be awesome and he’s going to be really easy on them next time. Maybe.

Dean thanks whoever is listening for lubed condoms when Cas slides his dick from Dean’s hole up to his thighs. He eases himself in between them with a sigh and he looks down at Dean’s face.

“Okay?”

“Definitely.”

Cas begins to thrust just like that, his heavy balls making contact with the soft skin of Dean’s thighs and occasionally with Dean’s own sac. They both moan and Cas moves with a little more force, one hand on the back of the couch for stability, and the other touching Dean’s perineum again.

He pants and keens, almost wishing Cas hadn’t worn a condom so that when he does come Dean would be able to feel it hot and sticky on his legs and stomach.

“You look so good like this,” Cas tells him, voice even deeper than before. “So fucking beautiful bent over for me like this. Those fucking glasses.” He notices the difference Cas was talking about; instead of feeling the skin of their thighs meeting repeatedly it’s the rough texture of Cas’s pants rubbing against him. It’s fantastic.

“Want you,” Dean moans. “Want your cock and your cum.”

“Patience, sweet boy.” Cas fingers burn a trail from the flesh of Dean’s ass up his thigh. “Next time when you’re ready I’m going to lay you out and take you apart.” His hand moves around Dean’s bent legs in order to grasp Dean’s straining cock. “Now come for me, Dean.”

His name is barely out of Cas’s mouth when he comes, registering after a second that Cas must have removed his condom. Dean’s cum lands on his belly and his chest due to the angle, and he nearly wails with how strong it is. Dean’s never come that hard without something touching his prostate before.

The next thing he remembers is Cas rubbing at the sore muscles of his thighs, lowering his legs to rest on the couch. He leaves Dean with a tender kiss to throw away their used condoms and he returns with a small hand towel wet with warm water to clean them up.

“You shouldn’t fall asleep on the couch, Dean.” Dean just grumbles. It’s his house and he’ll sleep where he wants to. “Dean, come on. Up you get.”

Cas does eventually coax him down the hall to his bedroom and he makes sure that Dean, still naked as the day he was born, gets comfortable beneath the covers, including placing his glasses carefully on the nightstand. But when he turns to leave, Dean surprises himself by grabbing Cas’s wrist.

“Stay?”

Cas’s gentle smile is the last thing Dean sees before he sleeps.

 

The next morning, Cas holds Dean tightly to his chest before they eventually get out of bed. Neither has much to do today, so Dean makes pancakes and they sit on his couch in their underwear, watching an Indiana Jones movie marathon on TV. They exchange handjobs and blowjobs and talk about their brothers (not at the same time though) and it’s the best lazy Saturday Dean’s had in a while. But eventually, it is time for Cas to go home. Dean doesn’t feel bad at all about asking for a kiss (several kisses) goodbye and waving from his doorstep. He still doesn’t feel bad when his cheeks hurt from smiling after Cas waves from his car, and from watching Cas drive away. Yeah. He’s fucking smitten.

They’d promised to go out again the following weekend, since Dean’s busier than usual at school this week. Cas of course was nothing but sweet and understanding when Dean had apologetically told him they couldn’t meet up for a few more days, instead plugging his number into Dean’s cell and promising to send him dirty pictures after hours. And Dean gets more than that, he gets funny memes and ‘good morning, Dean’ texts every day. He can’t remember the last time he’d felt so happy with a partner after just a few days.

During his Thursday afternoon lunch break, Dean finds his mind wandering to Cas again. He really shouldn’t been thinking about his sex life when he’s at school but when he’s looking forward to sex with _Castiel_ again, can you blame him?

Which leads him to think about the _supplies_ he has on hand at home, and he makes a mental note that he’ll need to restock before they see each other again.

On his way home that evening, he drives past a store he’s noticed a hundred times before but never actually checked it out. A brightly lit sign identifies the building as _Touched By An Angel_ and the subtitle appears to be ‘Adult Boutique’ but Dean can’t really tell from this distance where he’s stopped at a red light. He chews on his lip for a moment. Really, wouldn’t that be more fun to check out than the Family Planning section at the pharmacy?

At the next opportunity Dean turns right and doubles back to the store, a little wary but hey, should be fun. Either he’ll find something he likes or it’ll be a laugh later.

He walks in, bell twinkling over his head. There’s no one standing at the counter near the door, which is a good thing since that would have been intimidating and Dean might’ve chickened out. He stands there for a moment, ogling the whole store. It’s much larger than he was anticipating. His eyes fall on a display of panties ‘for all body types’ and he makes a mental note to bring this up in his and Cas’s forthcoming kink negotiation. In the meantime, there’s a few things they absolutely need to have in stock.

On his way to the condom aisle, Dean passes the section dedicated to bondage and he pauses at the display of ropes. Now _there’s_ an idea…

He only has a moment to scope it out though before he hears a familiar voice.

“Dean?”

Dean freezes, a bit horrified. Mortified? Well, no, he’s not really ashamed. Cas is obviously an experienced Dom, has probably seen it all—okay wait this train of thought is _not_ helping get it together Winchester—

“Hey, Cas. What, uh, what’s up? How’re you?” He turns, pasting a huge smile on his face in the process. Shit this is awkward. How does one even handle running into one’s casual and very new dating partner at an _adult boutique?_ To his relief, Cas looks a bit startled, too.

“Um. I’m well, thanks.”

They stare at each other awkwardly. Cas is wearing a dark green button down and light wash jeans today and he looks so damn good—

“So, come here often?”

That’s without a doubt the worst pick up line in history but it’s fine because Cas will still go out with him anyway. Right?

“As a matter of fact, I do.” The corner of Cas’s mouth twitches as if he is going to smile. “What about you?”

“Uh.” Dean freezes. Is… is Cas a _professional_ Dom? Holy shit, is he going to be, like, disappointed when he finds out Dean has no idea what Dom/sub lifestyles are really like?

“Um, actually, no. I’ve driven past this place before but never visited.” Cas nods encouragingly. “And I, uh, wanted to make sure I—that we—we, um, had stuff for, ah, this weekend. Y’know.”

Cas’s smile goes a little feral and Dean gets a little weak in the knees. “Is that so?” His voice is like velvet. “Is that why you’re in the bondage section, Dean?”

Dean clears his throat hurriedly. “N—no, I was—was on my way to the condoms. These just...”

“Caught your eye?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm.” Cas looks thoughtful. “Anything else catch your attention?” Dean blushes, thinking of lacy, satin undergarments, and says nothing. “Well, I’ll let you shop in peace,” Cas finally says. “But I see we have much to discuss. I’ll be at the register when you’re ready.”

Dean still hasn’t quite put all of those pieces together by the time Cas disappears around the corner. Cas will be at the register? Cas works here? The more he thinks about his conversations with Cas, the more he realizes that he’d never actually asked Cas where he works. Cas had mentioned he works in retail but that was it. Still deep in thought, Dean’s legs carry him to his intended destination and he grabs a box with a familiar logo, the same with the lube. A box of wipes specifically for _that kind_ of clean up gets his attention and he grabs it, too.

He walks over to where the registers are located against the wall and sees Cas standing casually at one end, looking at his phone. He puts it down when Dean approaches.

“You found what you were looking for?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, placing his goods on the counter. Is it weird to buy lube and condoms from your boyfriend when that same boyfriend is going to be using them with you later?

“I like your selection,” Cas teases, ringing everything up with his graceful hands. Dean loves those hands.

“Yeah, you know, I’ve got this great boyfriend who, like, has really good sex with me. It’s pretty cool.”

Cas hums, fighting a smile. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh.” Dean leans forward against the counter and grins. “He’s a total top, very commanding, you know.”

“There’s a difference between topping and dominating, Dean.” Cas’s eyes twinkle with mirth.

“Sure,” Dean agrees readily. He’s been topped by people who wouldn’t last five seconds in an actual Dom/sub situation. “And he does both and I love it.”

“You love it.” Cas smirks, his eyes roving over Dean’s body when he pulls out his wallet and credit card. Led Zeppelin t shirt under a flannel in shades of blue and a pair of olive green pants. Dean knows he looks good today, and feels particularly lucky to have run into Cas on a day like today and not yesterday when he had to break out the spare jeans he keeps at work due to one of his kiddos puking on him. Not fun for anyone, and definitely the reason Dean keeps a whole extra outfit in his closet in the classroom.

“You’d better keep your eyes to yourself, handsome. Don’t wanna make my boyfriend jealous.”

Cas chuckles, handing Dean a receipt to sign. “Of course not.” Dean hands the slip and pen back with a wink.

“For real though, I didn’t know that you worked here. When did that happen?”

“Um, so, I’m actually the manager.” Cas looks a bit embarrassed so Dean just smiles, not at all judging. “A good friend of mine, Inias, he actually owns it. We met in college and we’ve both got obscure angel names, hence the name of this place. It’s small, but we’ve really built ourselves up in the community here. Inias got his business degree so he’s actually qualified to be in charge. My degree is for art which is cool but—“

“You have an art degree?” And seriously what is with Cas pulling out all these desires Dean didn’t even know he had before? “That’s hot, Cas.”

Cas actually _flushes_ at that and bites his lip. “Yes, well, I love it. Obviously. And it’s useful here.” Dean is confused by that and so Cas elaborates. “We, uh, well since you haven’t been here before you wouldn’t know. Or you haven’t been involved in the BDSM community here so it makes sense that you wouldn’t know. Uh. We do demonstrations and things here. Seminars and workshops about technique, different toys, things that different Dominants and submissives are interested in. That’s how I met Charlie, actually.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Dean says. “Are you telling me that Charlie is involved in this?”

“I met Dorothy first, actually,” Cas replies. “She’s a Domme and so she had been in my classes before and we were friends. I’m pretty friendly with all of the Dominants who regularly attend classes here. It’s very rewarding work.” Cas looks really proud and Dean feels so happy for him that he’s got this community; he’d had no idea it was so involved. “So then it was suggested we do couples’ classes—Inias is a sub and now we teach classes that involve both people. We don’t consider ourselves play partners though, we only do things together for classes.” Dean nods his understanding. “So that’s how I met Charlie, because she came with Dorothy.”

“Man, I’m gonna have to ask her about that. I bet your classes are awesome.”

Cas ducks his head and Dean can’t handle how adorable he is so he leans across the counter for a kiss.

“Thank you, Dean. My art degree is handy because my specialty was photography, and I do work with pairs and other groups for erotic photography.”

“That’s fuckin’ cool, Cas. I bet you’re amazing.”

“Stop.” Cas nudges him in the chest but he’s smiling so wide his eyes are all crinkled in the corners. “Get out of here before I start acting indecently at work.”

“Cas, you’re the manager. You gonna fire yourself?” Dean teases.

“And I’ll put you on the ‘banned’ list, don’t think I won’t.” Cas shooes him to the door. “I’ll text you later.”

“Okay, Cas.” Dean leans in to steal one last kiss. “See you later.”

Cas waves and lets the door of the shop shut between them. Dean smiles all the way back to where he’d parked his Baby and revs her engine. He definitely liked Cas before and learning about this whole other part of Cas’s life is exciting and special and it makes him like Cas all the more.

And now he’s _really_ looking forward to Saturday night.

 

They agree via text message to go over to Cas’s house for their second date and they’ll work together to cook dinner. Dean is slightly hesitant about it though; he doesn’t know much about Cas’s dietary needs. Googling ‘vegan’ turns into either recipes including ingredients Dean can’t pronounce or rude humor. Dean hates the Internet sometimes.

But Cas assures him that his kitchen is perfectly normal save for a fridge that lacks dairy and meat. He suggests a simple spaghetti dinner with marinara sauce and a side of mixed veggies, and he asks Dean to pick a bottle of wine.

So at six o’clock sharp Dean parks his Baby in the parking lot of Cas’s apartment complex and he strolls up to the door marked with the number fifteen. There are three nicely potted plants in front of his door, one features a pinwheel and another has a little plastic bee and a ‘bee happy’ sign stuck in the soil. It’s so cute and domestic it makes Dean melt. Then Cas pulls open the door and his smile makes Dean just a bit more weak.

“Hey, Cas.” He couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. “You look great.”

“Oh.” Cas sounds surprised and looks down at himself, black jeans and a striped t shirt and bare feet in his own doorway. “Thank you, I guess? I didn’t have a chance to shower after work, I just threw this shirt on and—“

Dean kisses him full on the mouth and leans back only far enough to say, “doesn’t matter. You look good all the time.”

Cas blushes and cups Dean’s cheek, bringing him in for another kiss. “Flatterer,” he says, opening the door wider and gesturing for Dean to come in. The living room and kitchen are close together, with a cute breakfast nook and three bar stools between them. Dean settles onto one, placing the bottle on the countertop.

“I hope white is okay,” he says.

“It’s great. I’m not much of a drinker, definitely not a connoisseur,” Cas replies, heading to the pantry. “I’ve just gotten the water to boil. How much for noodles should I add?”

“I’m plenty hungry, whatever you want to make will be fine,” Dean assures him. He is unashamed to keep his eyes completely focused on Cas’s beautiful backside as he walks across the room to the stovetop. When Cas catches him, he just smirks.

“Already thinking about dessert I see.”

“Perhaps,” Dean teases, adjusting his glasses on his nose. “Would love to get something sweet.”

Cas just shrugs. “You’ll have to be patient.”

He gets up and walks around into the kitchen area, eyes now trained on Cas’s strong and capable hands breaking noodles in half to place them in the pot. Dean reaches for Cas’s hips, sliding a couple of fingers up beneath the hem of Cas’s shirt to rest on the warm skin hiding there. He molds his chest against Cas’s back, his chin coming to rest on Cas’s shoulder, as he continues to watch Cas start cooking the spaghetti. There’s a saucepan on the stove as well, and Cas has just turned on the heat for it.

Apparently not in the mood to be patient, Dean turns to place his lips against Cas’s neck. He lays gentle kisses there, trailing up to meet the dark curls behind his ears, and then back down and across the knob of Cas’s spine to reach the other side. Once both sides of his neck have had the same treatment, Dean buries his nose against the meat of Cas’s shoulder and mutters, “is it ready yet?”

A startled laugh bursts out of Cas’s mouth, his chest shaking with it. “Dean,” he chides. “With you holding on to me like this, we might not even get our noodles much less the sauce I was going to make.”

“Don’t care,” Dean whines. “Just want you.”

Cas twists his upper body in order to bring their lips together. “I know, Dean. I do too. So let’s make the sauce, talk a bit about our future sexual adventures”—that should not sound as appealing as it does—“eat our lovely dinner, and then go test out my bed.”

“Okay, you got me.” Dean plants just one more kiss on him before releasing Cas from where he’d been essentially pinned against the oven. Cas tells Dean about his favorite no-meat meatballs while he gets the sauce heated up and Dean stirs the noodles. Dean tells him about his week in the classroom and their recent trip the Children’s Museum where they got to learn about tools and got to play in several different exhibits. It’s always an exhausting experience to take twenty-five little ones out in public, but it _is_ very fun and hey, no one got lost this time.

“Seeing you was the best part of my week,” Cas admits, giving the sauce one final stir.

Dean nudges him and laughs to hide his blush. “So sappy.”

Cas hums and hip checks him, his eyes dancing. “It’s all your fault, really.”

 _“My_ fault?” Dean lays a hand on his chest dramatically. “Me? It is you, scoundrel, who has been so dashing.” Cas turns off the burner for the sauce and the noodles and turns to face Dean, smiling gently.

“And you who has charmed his way right into my heart.”

Dean falters at the genuine emotion in Cas’s expression and his voice. He clears his throat.

“The feeling’s mutual, you know.”

Cas’s answering smile is radiant and it makes Dean weak in the knees to see it. He leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Cas’s cheek and enjoys the closeness of their bodies. After a few moments of quiet Cas tells him that the food is ready, and Dean moves to set the table.

They sit across from each other with a heaping plate of spaghetti and a glass of wine each. They never got around to making the veggies but that’s okay. Dean just enjoys looking at Cas across the table, relishing the heated gaze and contented smile he wears. Cas seems to be focusing their conversation away from sexy topics, but it only serves to ramp up Dean’s anticipation even more.

Finally they’re clearing their plates and washing up. When it’s done, Cas takes his hand and leads him back to the couch in the living room. Instead of pulling Dean into his lap though, they sit side by side and Cas grabs a few papers from the coffee table.

“Dean, this is one way of doing a kink negotiation. I am pretty well-organized and stuff but I’d prefer to have your likes and dislikes down in writing, especially your boundaries. I want to be able to push you without causing you harm.” Dean nods, smiling at his adorable boyfriend. “Okay, um, I can read the list and you tell me if you are a yes, no, or maybe?”

“Sounds good.” Dean settles more comfortably into the cushions, one hand resting on Cas’s thigh. They both got tested and came back clean, so they can choose not to use condoms going forward, which Cas makes a note of on his list. From anal beads to sounding, they cover a variety of kinks, toys, and positions. Turns out Cas prefers to top and to be on top while he’s doing it. Dean has no problem with that at all, except he really likes riding. They agree to find time to test the waters later; maybe it’s something Cas can learn to enjoy. Frankly, Dean’s not picky.

What he _is_ though is plenty worked up after listening to Cas agree to finger, spank, and blow him, among other things. Dean’s never been gagged before but he puts it in the ‘maybe’ column. Most things are in the ‘maybe’ column, actually, since Dean’s a big fan of ‘don’t knock it til you try it’ and he’s never been with someone so kinky before.

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable,” Cas is saying for probably the seventh time, so Dean gives up on holding back and leans in to kiss him. Everything fades away with the pressure of Cas’s mouth on his.

“Hey babe,” Dean says, brushing his nose against Cas’s. Blue eyes blink open. “I’m good. It’s new but I’m excited about it and I completely trust you to take care of me. Okay?”

Cas exhales. “That means a lot to me, Dean. I know we haven’t known each other very long, but…” He trails off.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “It’s—it’s good. You and me.” Cas nods, his smile just as big as Dean’s.

Reaching out to wrap his arms around Dean, Cas captures his lips in another kiss. This is quickly becoming Dean’s new favorite thing, kissing Cas for all he’s worth. Their mouths are perfectly suited, tongues slipping in and out naturally, not too wet or too forceful. Feeling Cas’s large, strong hands is a nice bonus—smoothing across his shoulders, down the slope of his back, fingers pressing into his spine and his scalp.

He moans a little and melts further under Cas’s ministrations. Dean’s so fucking gone already on this sweet and nerdy—

Cas drops his mouth to place a line of kisses down the side of Dean’s neck, tugging at his collar in order to get more skin. Dean drops his head back with a groan and arches into Cas even more, their chests and thighs pressed together on the couch.

Just as Dean is wondering about changing their positions, Cas stands up. He looks down at Dean with dark eyes and Dean licks his lips.

“Go down that hallway and to your left into my bedroom. Strip and fold your clothes and put them neatly by my closet. Your glasses can go on the bedside table. Then sit down on the bed and wait for me. You may respond with ‘yes, sir.’”

Dean shivers at Cas’s deep voice issuing a command. This was a really, _really_ good idea.

“Yes, sir.”

He stands and steals another kiss before heading off in the direction Cas had indicated; he does as Cas requested and sits, anticipation thrumming in his veins.

When Cas steps into the bedroom a few minutes later, Dean is pretty sure he’s ready to burst at the slightest touch. He’s burning up from the inside, a flame dancing under his skin. He _needs_ and—

“Dean.” Cas’s voice instantly puts his mind just a tiny bit more at ease. Huh. “It seems like you’re anxious.” He takes a couple of slow steps toward the bed, still fully clothed where Dean is nude.

“Just ready to go, sweetheart.”

Cas hums. “I can see that but you’re also… extremely tense. This won’t be any fun if you can’t”—he touches Dean’s bottom lip with his thumb—“relax.”

Dean exhales slowly, letting his eyes fall shut. You would think that voice would get him even more riled up but combined with his gentle touch, it has the opposite effect. Dean feels boneless, aware only of the sensation of Cas’s thumb dragging across his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Cas murmurs, clearly pleased with Dean’s reaction. So Dean holds himself still without creating tension, just utterly relaxed, basking in the warmth of Cas’s approval. Meanwhile, Cas’s other hand moves through his hair, nails grazing his scalp. “Open those eyes for me, baby,” Cas rumbles. Dean reacts without thinking, letting his eyes blink open lazily. He wants to obey every command, he wants to be— “Good boy.”

Dean shivers. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbles with one finger still pressed against his mouth.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas sighs. “You’re doing so well for me. So I’m going to give you a little reward now.”

Cas nudges him so Dean is laying on his back, and then he quickly takes Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean goes from being half-hard to a raging, throbbing, _nearlythere_ hardness so fast it makes him a little dizzy. He can’t stop the instinct to buck his hips and whimper. It’s a good thing Cas doesn’t seem to be keen on punishing him at the moment, and simply presses down with both hands to restrict his movement.

Dean floats a bit, enjoying the hot, wet tug on his dick and the inability to chase after more of it. Damn, he should’ve looked into being restrained a long time ago.

Cas seems to have a sixth sense for just how aroused Dean is because right before it would’ve been too much, he pulls off. His lips are a darker shade of pink and so beautiful and Dean is sure that some deity has marked him blessed. Cas leans over him, the rough fabric of his clothes brushing against Dean’s skin in a way that’s new and tantalizing, in order to kiss him thoroughly.

Just as Dean puts his hands up the hem of Cas’s shirt, Cas breaks away. He moves all the way off the bed, and Dean’s hands follow after him, fists clenching around nothing with a small pout on his lips. Cas smirks and removes his clothes at a pace that, in any other context, would be considered normal but for Dean, in this moment, feels glacial. _Finally_ Cas is naked and crawling back into bed. He sits against the headboard, his big cock only half hard, and pats his thigh.

“Come over here and lay across my legs.”

Dean moves immediately, folding himself onto his hands and knees. It feels a little ridiculous until Cas’s huge, warm hands run over his back and his thighs.

“What’s your color, Dean?”

“Green, sir.”

Cas hums, squeezing the flesh of Dean’s ass. “I’m going to spank you now, and I won’t make you count this time but in the future you will do so. I want to see how hot you get when you are spanked, and I want you to see how it might feel to go into a submissive headspace.”

Dean nods and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t have time to fully exhale before the first blow. It should probably be more painful than this, right? Well, it hurt a little bit but—

His train of thought gets cut off with the next, and again the one after that. The more Cas hits him, the easier it is to simply not think. To ride the wave of sensation and focus on feeling it above anything else. He’s probably moaning and panting but he can’t tell. All he knows is that Cas is making him feel so, so good.

At the press of wet fingers against his hole, Dean shakes forcefully. Then he hears Cas shushing him, followed by the feeling of Cas rubbing his back.

“Dean?” He finally hears Cas’s voice. “Dean, what’s your color?”

“Green,” Dean replies quickly. “So green, Cas.”

The fingers withdraw and Cas smacks him one last time.

“Sir!” Dean manages. “Green, sir, please.”

“Do you want to beg me to touch you, boy?” Cas muses, circling Dean’s rim once more.

“Please, please,” Dean pants, mindless to anything besides the pleasure of Cas touching him.

With a gentle pressure, Cas pushes one finger into Dean. He moans with it, tilting his hips. Cas simply puts his other hand on Dean’s back and pushes him back into his original position.

“So desperate for it,” he cooes, both rubbing Dean’s back and fingering his ass. “Maybe another time I’ll let you seek your pleasure from my fingers but right now I am in charge of your arousal. Stay still.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replies, still panting. He relaxes into every careful touch and soon he feels another finger, both working to stretch him open. He’s salivating at the knowledge that soon Cas is going to fuck him and he needs something else inside him right now. So he frees one of his hands and sticks three fingers into his mouth, sucking and keening. He hears Cas’s breathing hitch.

“Jesus, Dean, you really are a needy slut.” Dean just moans. “Guess I’ll have to work to make sure you’re satisfied.”

Dean thinks idly that Cas really isn’t going to have to work very hard at all, and then groans at the press of three fingers inside him. Three which quickly become four, pushing and pulling at his rim.

Then Cas winds the fingers of his left hand into Dean’s hair and tugs, hand falling out of his mouth to prop himself upright, changing the angle of Cas’s fingers in his ass, making him twitch. Cas kisses his neck and ear before whispering, “spread open that hole for me, baby.”

He complies at once, turning slightly to face away from Cas and putting his shoulders to the mattress. With his hands free, he reaches around to hold each cheek and pull them apart. Dean can feel the way that his muscles are contracting, searching for something to keep him gaping open. Cas certainly appreciates the view if his moan is anything to go by; Dean really hopes Cas is going to fuck him now.

At first, Cas just admires him. Then he lowers his mouth to Dean’s hole and _fucking hell_ does Dean love when Cas eats him out. He feels sloppy and loose already and Cas’s devilish tongue makes it even better. The skin of his ass is still pretty tender but the longer Dean holds himself open for Cas the more it fades to a general buzz of sensation. He’s sure he’s making noise but he can’t tell, mindless and lost in his arousal.

And again, just when it’s almost too much, Cas stops, running his hands down Dean’s thighs and kissing the mound of his ass.

“So good, baby, so perfect. You were such a good boy for me, you didn’t move at all, didn’t stifle those pretty noises. I love it, you’re doing so good.” Dean whines. “But I’m sure you’re ready to come, aren’t you baby? I know just what you need.”

The mattress shifts and Dean feels the cold drip of panic in his abdomen. Where did Cas go? But just as soon as the thought comes to him, Cas is back, smoothing his warm hands over Dean’s back and shoulders.

“Prop yourself up on your elbows, boy, and put this in your mouth for me.”

Dean feels something metal against his lips and opens wide without question. A moderately long and bulbous shaft rests against his tongue, stretching his jaw and his lips a comfortable amount. There is still a part of the object that’s outside of his mouth, but he can’t quite see it from this angle. Nor does he particularly care to try. He suckles it and flexes his arms, arching his back a little. Cas smacks his thigh lightly and then— _oh._ Suddenly there’s a perfect, hot pressure at his hole. The head of Cas’s dick circles his rim a couple of times before Cas pushes forward.

They’re both moaning; Dean feels like he’s in another world. As Cas slowly thrusts in and in until his thighs meet Dean’s, Dean floats higher and higher. He feels weightless and is grounded only by the warmth of Cas’s body at his back and the thing in his mouth. He hums and moves just slightly, hoping Cas will understand that he means ‘move.’

“So eager,” Cas breathes right into his ear. “You’re so tight, Dean, fuck. You’re incredible.” He pulls back and thrusts in again, a little more quickly this time, and again and again.

Dean’s pretty sure he’s screaming, writhing, panting, tearing little holes into the bedsheets with his fingernails. He’s high, he’s drunk, he’s dying, Cas is fucking him over the edge, and he’s never felt this good in his damn life.

Cas grabs his oversensitive cock and Dean chokes on his moans. “So beautiful, Dean, fuck. The way you just—. I can’t describe it. So good coming on my cock like that, baby.”

_Cas called him good. He’s a good boy._

By the time Dean feels Cas come inside him, he’s basically having an out-of-body experience. Cas removes the toy Dean had been holding in his mouth and Dean feels it pressed against his hole. Cas is everywhere, petting his hands over Dean’s back, ass, and thighs, pressing kisses to his shoulders, murmuring words that he can’t really hear, but it’s so good anyway.

Cas nudges him so that he will turn over, laying curled on his side. But as soon as he does it, Cas is gone from the bed. Dean knows in a logical part of his brain that Cas probably went to the bathroom to grab something to wipe them off, but he literally cannot stop the flow of tears. He’s so cold and he’s all alone now and—

“Dean, Dean.” Cas is back, thank God, his mouth on Dean’s cheek, curled over Dean’s back. “Baby, I’m right here. I would never leave you like this. You were so good for me, Dean, sweetheart, it’s okay.”

Dean takes a shuddering breath, feeling his heart unclench and settle down. He loves the way Cas holds him tightly and soothes him. Then he feels a warm washcloth between his legs; he registers the plug and decides it’s comfortable. He’s very comfortable, actually, maybe Cas will let him take a nap.

“I want you to relax but to stay awake, Dean,” Cas says. “I need you to tell me when it’s okay for me to leave for a minute. I do need to go back to the bathroom and out into the kitchen; next time I will have everything right here in the room, I promise.”

Dean nods, not really feeling up to talking at the moment. He’s still hazy, sated, and blissful. He moves his hand to find Cas’s and he laces their fingers together. Cas kisses his shoulder in response, rubbing his jaw and cheek against Dean’s skin.

He listens to Cas’s soothing voice and eventually he says that if Cas leaves for a minute, he’ll be fine. He takes a lot of deep breaths and very soon Cas is there again, just as calming and warm as before. Dean loves it, the way Cas’s hands rub lotion onto his butt and he massages Dean’s shoulders and arms. He helps Dean drink Gatorade from a water bottle and eat a couple of crackers, still running his fingers through Dean’s short hair. He also asks Dean about fifty times if he’s okay.

“I’m _fine,_ Cas, really,” Dean insists. “That was awesome.”

“You did great,” Cas says, for about the seventieth time. “You were wonderful.” Dean finally sits up against the headboard, their knees touching.

“So were you, _sir,”_ he teases. “Man, I’ve never done anything like that before. I really liked it though.” Cas hands him his glasses and he smiles gratefully.

“I’m glad, Dean. It wasn’t too rough?”

“Nah, it was perfect. Really.” He shifts, the plug still inside him. “How long am I gonna wear this?”

“Only as long as you want to, Dean,” Cas replies instantly. “It’s just… well, that’s one of my favorite kinks, and you seemed to really like having something in your mouth.” Dean flushes, as if this is something Cas didn’t just see with his own eyes in the past half hour. “It’s up to you.”

Dean nods, munching the last of his crackers and feeling a distinct sleepiness settle over him. The one you get after a really good fuck.

“Please tell me it’s not too early to go to bed.”

Cas barks a laugh, turning to look at his clock. “It’s only just after nine. That is a bit too early, I think.”

Dean just sighs, scratching his belly. “We could… cuddle and watch something on Netflix?”

“A man after my own heart,” Cas says, rising from the bed. He leans over to kiss Dean gently before walking out, stark naked, to retrieve his laptop. In that moment, Dean has a startling realization; he might be falling in love with Cas.

As he reenters the room, Dean blurts, “you’ve got mine already.” Cas pauses, clearly confused, before finishing his trek to the bed. He sits, opening the computer and starting up his browser. Then he finally turns to Dean.

“I’ve got… your heart? Is that what you were referring to?”

“Uh.” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “Yes?”

“Oh.” Cas’s smile is like when you see a video of a baby animal and even if it’s been a terrible, awful day you can’t help but feel a tiny bit better. Like drinking a hot beverage on the coldest day of the year, or getting exactly what you wanted for your birthday, or seeing a loved one succeed at something. Dean’s whole chest aches with gladness to see Cas’s radiant smile.

They lay down together, curled up under the comforter and sheets, starting with the pilot episode of some comedy detective show Cas adores. Turns out Dean doesn’t mind being the little spoon if Cas is his big spoon. They bicker over sharing the pillows and having the ceiling fan turned on, and Cas teases him for not wearing underwear to bed. They hold hands and they kiss a lot, little presses of lips against the other’s skin.

They are asleep by ten, and when they wake, Cas tells Dean he thinks he loves him.

“Me too,” Dean says simply in the quiet morning sunlight. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt nat sent me: so dean and cas were set up on a blind date (by who doesnt really matter) and the date went really well, but they didnt really mention what their jobs were just the basics like one is a mechanic/teacher/whatever and the other works in [retail] (but they didnt say what kind of store).. they also decided there was gonna be another date. so maybe a few days later dean/cas goes into a sex shop to buy some stuff and cas/dean is working there and so cue awkwardness and possible smut  
>  sorry for all the “possible smut” turning into “a lot of smut” also a fluffy domestic af second date whoopsies!! 
> 
> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/167522169909/)


End file.
